A web application can use web automation tests to determine how the web application performs in terms of responsiveness and stability under a particular workload. A web automation test measures, investigates, or validates attributes of the web application, such as resource usage, reliability, or scalability. Further, web automation tests are performed by executing a test load script that is generated off of a recorded script that has transport-level encoded payloads. The scripts may be small programs written for a programming environment that automates the execution of a task. The transport-level encoded payloads are used to generate the load test script that simulates network traffic generated by the client device. Further, load test script can simulate a client device's behavior against the web application.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.